


Warm Winter

by seshalia



Series: my good opinion once lost is lost forever [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), exopink
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, FUCK, Hot Chocolate, I die, JUST, No Beta, Oh Sehun is Bad at Feelings, Soft Lisa Manoban, Soft Oh Sehun, Winter, fucking fluff, fuuuuck, gnighy, i dont like this one tbh or maybe im just tired, im dleepy, im do sleepy, im too fucking tired to tag, kind of a christmas fic but not a christmas fic, okay, uh, will change tags tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshalia/pseuds/seshalia
Summary: Sehun hates winter.And no, there’s no sob story, no heartbreaking flashback, no anything mushy that caused the start of his loathing for the snowy season. His irritability simply decides to triple when the weather gets colder.ORSehun finds a way to make winter maybe just a little bearable.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Oh Sehun
Series: my good opinion once lost is lost forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Warm Winter

**Author's Note:**

> fuck

Sehun  _ hates _ winter.

And no, there’s no sob story, no heartbreaking flashback, no anything mushy that caused the start of his loathing for the snowy season. His irritability simply decides to triple when the weather gets colder.

So it’s no surprise to everyone in the dorm when he doesn’t come out of his room after the reports mention the temperature drops. They don’t even question the possibility that he’ll be cooped up in his cove for the rest of the weekend when it’s said to be the coldest, only coming out for basic human needs like food and the comfort of the bathroom. Still, this doesn’t stop them from trying to persuade him to emerge from his solitude. Despite their infuriatingly endless wailing outside his door, Sehun remains firm on his bed, under his covers, aggravated with the speed of time because he just wants this whole thing to be over.

“Sehun,” Chanyeol laments from the hallway, dragging the last syllable for dramatic effect. “You can’t just stay in there forever! Yixing’s planning a snowball fight, and I want to win, and I can’t do that without your help. C’mon, for me?”

Taking the pillow off his head, Sehun sits up and clicks his tongue before turning to where his giant-of-a-friend is currently fake sobbing in hopes of gaining his pity.

“Chanyeol,” He calls out.

“Yeah?”

He sounds hopeful, and Sehun mentally flips him the middle because he can’t find the energy to move more than he already has.

“Go fuck yourself.” He says with finality, busting out a tired grin when he hears the following groans and snickers of the people who watched and also tried to get him out but ultimately failed.

There had been Junmyeon with the request if he could cook for everyone. It was an easy dismissal by reminding them that Kyungsoo and Minseok are better in the kitchen than him. Even Rosie and Jennie had a few skills from that one class they took where the lessons seemed to have stuck. He didn’t need to see it, but he knows Junmyeon nodded and snapped his fingers at the loss.

Then there was Baekhyun who tried to bribe him with the promise of dish duty for the next month. It sounded good, too good, and Sehun blames his tired state for nearly falling for it until he remembered that Baekhyun had used that once already, and  _ definitely _ didn’t follow through. He said nothing for 5 seconds, and his friend’s impatience won.

Jisoo was the next to try and hers had been the most tempting offer. Her promise involved cash and everyone in the damn building knows she has more than enough to spare. And when they say more, they mean more  _ more _ . If there had been a battle of the wealthiest students, she would be part of the top contenders. Still, he remembers the holiday money his family sent him, and it’s still been left untouched since he doesn’t really have a need for it. That, along with his competitive pride, had been enough to wave it off goodbye. The reactions to it reverberated through the walls because everyone (well, obviously  _ almost _ everyone) would’ve taken it in a heartbeat.

After that came Kyungsoo who simply told him to come out of his room. He said no, and they left it at that.

He can hear the crowd outside. Some are leaving, some are coming up or down from the stairs and watching, and some haven’t left since this whole thing started. He knows Jongin is recent because he’d hear the man if he had been there the whole time.

“Sehun, my dude, my bro, my very intelligent and capable and highly skilled comrade,” the compliments are overdone, and Sehun knows that because he’s heard enough ego boosters for the day. “Jongdae started a trivia night with the other dorms through facetime, and for us to be victorious, we need your assistance, your guidance, your support, your, your—“

“Help?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Jongin cries. Based on the chuckles and muffled comments, he must have been doing something stupid like kneeling in front the plane of wood as if he’s listening on the other side and not from the comfort of his weighted blanket.

Sehun massages the bridge of his nose.

“So what do you say, pal? Ready to be a champion and crush those Pax Et Bonum assholes to show them how  _ real _ trivia nights are done?”

He doesn’t even debate on the answer.

“No.”

A chorus of laughter surrounds the entire hallway and the loudness of it all pisses him off more than he already is in his current state. One more person to bother him and he’s definitely opening the door to give the unlucky dipshit a piece of his mind.

And it doesn’t even take ten minutes.

It starts with a knock, and with his patience thin as it is, his duvet is flipped over and his hands are on the knob with a string of expletives ready on the tip of his tongue.

“Can you leave me the fuck alo—“

It’s Lisa.

Lisa with her startled expression that involves her eyes widening as if they aren’t already big enough, chapstick covered lips parted slightly open, and tense shoulders from his sudden outburst. She’s all alone, dressed in a ridiculous cat pullover with ears on the hood that hid her newly dyed dirty blonde hair and its length covers the extremely short shorts she must’ve been wearing underneath with yellow fuzzy slippers on her feet to match. None of the previous spectators surround her, and she relaxes when he shuts up.

Then she smiles.

Fuck.

“Hey Sehun! Jennie and Rosie told me you weren’t feeling well because of the cold weather so I made you some hot chocolate.” She says and his eyes dip down to the mug on her hands right after. It’s wrapped around her hands that are covered with the pullover’s built-in gloves that were made to look like cat paws and he watches the heat it emits fog up the air.

And she’s still smiling.

Shit.

_ It’s fucking winter, why is it suddenly so hot in here?  _ He thinks to himself.

“I—“ Words don’t seem to form, getting stuck on his throat and when he tries again, only half cusses and random syllables from words he thought of come out, and they end up sounding like a bunch of random shit. He tries to think of something to say again before leaning his forearm on the door frame and dropping his head on it.

She watches and he hits himself again because he’s standing right in front of  _ her _ and he’s embarrassing himself by looking like a dumbass.

Great. Fucking great.

His hands come up to his face, sighing as he steps aside for her to come in. She gives him another megawatt smile and his heart bursts even though he only sees it through the crevice of his fingers.

This is bad. This is very,  _ very _ bad. This is bad in ways bad can’t even imagine it can go.

Bad bad bad.

He has it  _ bad _ for her.

That’s the truth of it.

After shutting the door, he immediately runs his hand through his hair. He hasn’t left his bed in hours and he doesn’t remember the last time he fixed the damn mop on his head or even had it cut. Does he look bad? Why is she staring? Shit, does he have something on his face?

Lisa settles the mug on his desk, far from his plates (and he thanks her for that because despite his seemingly composed stature, he’s a klutz within his own walls and would rather not have to do them all over again) and walks up to him to gently pat his head before combing through the mess.

“Your hair is so wavy,” she giggles softly, and the forecast definitely lied because his room is definitely warming up and it’s  _ not _ because her fingers are untangling the knots of his bedhead. “Soft, too.”

He knows soft. She’s soft. Her heart is soft, her skin is soft, her lips are soft.

Well, he hasn’t had the chance to know that, but he knows for sure they are.

A sudden heat spreads across his body, contradicting the goosebumps on his skin when her hands come up to the sides of his face with that damn fucking look she’s got that has him melting in the middle of December.

“Better.” She says.

They stay like that for a second before she drops her hands and flushes in embarrassment. “Sorry, I forgot you don’t like it when people invade your personal space.”

“It’s…” he drags on, looking for the right word to say. “Cool.”

It was  _ not _ the right word to explain how he doesn’t mind her invasion because fuck, he’d welcome it with open arms.

Sure he hates it when some of the other guys get too close for his liking but with Lisa, he doesn’t really mind. He never did, probably never will. Hell, he’d go through a blizzard if it meant she’d cup his face like that again.

She nods at this before taking a seat on his bed whereas he takes the one on his desk, reaching out for the mug.

It’s the goddamn penguin mug.

Her mug.

She chose her mug to use to give him hot chocolate.l that she made.

It does not help his case.

“Go ahead, try it! It’s a recipe my mom used to make for me whenever I felt down. It might lift your spirits up, too!”

Again, with that stupidly adorable face, he’s finding it hard not to kick her out for making his chest beat so fast like he ran a fucking marathon and swam across the Pacific ocean.

So he takes a sip, hoping it’ll calm him down.

It tastes like shit.

Okay, that was an overreaction, but the beverage was doused with maybe a tad bit too much of a fuckton of sugar that’s enough to ensure that he might not be able to sleep for the whole month. The sweetness punched him in the gut and whispered “diabetes” in his ear before running through his veins. Still, he finished it, because she’s looking at him and smiling while he drinks the whole thing in one go.

“So,” her face is cupped against her palms when she rests her chin on her hands and she’s waiting for his answer, expectedly like a kid waiting to open their gifts on Christmas day. “How is it?”

“Fucking delicious.”

Her head tilts to the side and Sehun tenses up when it tilts to the other side.

“Lying doesn’t suit you. It was too sweet, wasn’t it?”

Fuck her and her ability to read him like he’s an open book with a font size too large, words underlined and bold. It’s one of the things that caught him off guard about her. One of the reasons why she’s got him wrapped around her finger.

“Yeah,” his lips press to a thin line and he takes the seat next to her, distanced to not make things awkward, but he’s also too much of a wuss to inch closer.

“Sorry about that. I forgot you aren’t as much of a sweet tooth as I am.” She smiles sheepishly, and though compared to him she’s small, she somehow manages to make herself seem tinier.

His chest churns.

“Don’t be. I liked it, still. I—“

_ Like you _ , sits in his mind, but he pushes the thought away.

“Thank you.” He says firmly and as softly as he can. “It was nice to get something other than an offer to come outside.”

At first he thinks this is a way to get him to go out, and anger starts to fill his system, but her brows furrow and he knows that look well enough to know it’s genuine.

He knows he can’t lie to her, but she can’t lie to him either.

“What do you mean? What happened while I was asleep?”

Asleep?

She’d been asleep?

“You were asleep?” He asks, fists starting to form inside his pajama pockets as his repressed anger starts to return.

“Yeah, I heard something from our floor but when I came down to check outside and the other floors, nothing was going on. I must’ve been hearing things and when I went down to the common area to check if anything was going on there, Jennie and Rosie pulled me aside to tell me you weren’t feeling great so I went to the kitchen and made the hot chocolate.” She explains, looking away from him to yawn as quiet as she can before giving him an embarrassed smile.

The first thought in his head was that she looks adorable. The second is murderous because those dipshits woke her up and based on the circles under her eyes that he hadn’t noticed because he claims himself to be a dipshit as well, she needed that. The third one is calmer, but curious.

She made him hot chocolate.

She could’ve gone back to sleep. Walked to her room, hid under the covers, and napped but she didn’t. She made him hot chocolate.

Why?

“Lisa,” he calls out, turning to her side and she looks back. He notes the tiredness in her features and feels something in him sink. “Would you like to sleep with me?”

That was not what he wanted to say.

“Shit, I meant—“

Her face flushes and she looks away from him as his face colors in the same shade of red as his plaid bottoms, and if he had the ability to do so, he’d punch himself in the face.

Idiot.

“I meant, uhm—“ he takes a deep breath before finding the right words. “I meant just sleep. N-not what it, uh, sounded like. Fuck, I’m really sorry—“

“No,” she cuts him off while shaking her head. “No, it’s okay. I get it. What you mean, I mean. I get what you mean. I just… don’t want to impose. Besides, I know you’d prefer to be left alone.”

They don’t speak for a while. It’s awkward, but somehow comfortable at the same time.

“I don’t mind if it’s you.” He says.

It’s the truth.

“Do you…” her fingers fiddle with the strings of her hoodie. “Want to go now?”

He takes a deep breath.

“Sure.”

They stand up at the same time and move to different sides, facing each other for a brief moment on opposite ends before laying on the mattress side by side.

“You’re warm.” She notes.

He quickly learns that she’s freezing.

“Can I—“ she bites her lip and he fights the urge to look even though he can see from his peripheral. “Can we cuddle?”

It’s official, she’s going to be the death of him.

He nods slowly, and feels her shift that he can tuck his arm under and wrap it around her as she lays near his chest that hasn’t stopped beating like his heart’s in a boxing match with their legs tangled in a way that should be weird but somehow familiar in a way that it feels right.

It’s like they fit perfectly.

Maybe they do.

It doesn’t take long for her to settle down to soft snores. He knows that not long after, he’ll be greeting sleep as well.

He thinks of three things.

One, everyone is about to be dead. He’ll spare Jisoo and Rosie for this, and maybe Jisoo and Kyungsoo because they’d only been forced to play that damn game, but everyone else is dead.

Two, they're going to have to talk about this when they wake up, but that’s far too long from now for him to think about.

Three, he knows who he’ll be spending his holiday money on.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like this one


End file.
